1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus which uses microwaves. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inner part of the cooking apparatus which may be provided compactly thereby reducing the number of components, the assembling processes and the manufacturing costs of the cooking apparatus.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In general, a cooking apparatus which utilizes microwaves is capable of evenly cooking the contents provided therein in a short period of time. In this regard, the contents (or object to be cooked) are subjected to molecule vibrations as microwaves are irradiate to a non-conducting substance such as foods (i.e., the contents of the oven).
The cooking apparatus which utilizes microwaves includes a microwave oven (MWO) to cook the contents provided in the cooking chamber by irradiating microwaves, an over the range (OTR) having a hood function which exhausts smoke and smell (i.e., odor), and is arranged on the upper side of another cooking apparatus, and an electric oven having a heater and a microwave cooking function.
A microwave supply unit which supplies microwaves into the cooking chamber is arranged at a side of the cooking chamber in the cooking apparatus. Further, in a recent cooking apparatus, a convection unit which forcibly circulates the inner air of the cooking chamber is arranged at another side of the cooking chamber.
However, the recent cooking apparatus which utilizes microwaves according to the conventional art has at least one disadvantage in that the inner organization is very complex, as each of the microwave supply unit and convection unit is arranged at one side and the other side (i.e., an opposite side) of the cooking chamber, respectively. Therefore, the cooking apparatus is limited because it does not effectively reduce the installation space of the microwave supply unit and the convection unit, the number of parts provided in the cooking chamber, the number of assembling processes and manufacturing costs.